Knowledge Sought And Knowledge Hunted
by MManipulative33
Summary: Within the chamber, she found peace as she sought knowledge therein. Any illumination the lamp gave off ceased entirely. She felt every object leave her grasp when she felt a chill race up her spine as a masculine voice hauntingly tickled her ear.
1. Prologue: A Necessary Retrieval

**DH: **We have a new co-authored fic. This one is with a pairing from _**The Duelist's Heiress. **_As_**In a Name **_ is a more cannon "version" of RR 247's_**Toying With My Emotions, **_this fic is a more cannon "version" of TDH's _**A Jeweler's Perfect Combination. **_ Please enjoy the Prologue to **Knowledge Sought And Knowledge Hunted: A Necessary Retrieval.

* * *

**

**Prologue: A Necessary Retrieval**

Night cascaded over the Egyptian landscape; the West Bank of Luxor, more commonly referred to as The Valley of the Kings, was no exception. The night was cool, crisp, and eerily silent; save for the slight breeze whispered intrigue as a cloaked figure lithely made their way to an excavation site on foot.

The individual, seemingly by chance, stopped at a small tent with an oil lamp shining from within. Stepping inside, their eyes met a young female, head down on the desk in front of a stone tablet propped up against a stand, and a paper littered with several unsuccessful translation attempts; made more evident by the worn, slightly dog-eared, copy of a translation guide. The tired girl had clearly fallen into sleep's embrace after her unsuccessful translation attempts.

The individual reached for the pen, easily translating the inscriptions on the tablet. They were going to set the pen on the desk when something caused them to drop the writing implement, creating a chime-like sound within their mind as ballpoint made contact with the dirt floor. The individual quickly reached a hand to a golden necklace around their neck that bore a variation of the Eye of Horus at its center. They hadn't time to be assisting this excavation aside from that simple translation, which somewhat bothered them. There was a more important matter to tend.

By sunrise, the object that they had come to save would be tracked to this location, and would be physically within reach by those who sought it… within three hours of the sun's ascent. After picking the pen from the floor and placing it on the table, they hastily took the lamp and made way to the current excavation.

Upon reaching the entrance, Ishizu Ishtar set the oil lamp on the sand, and lowered her hood, shaking slightly as her brother's vow to find Obelisk the Tormentor padded far too calmly through her head, his confidence echoing in the areas of her mind that were unoccupied by the memory of the confrontation itself. The vision the Millennium Necklace had just shown only served to nerve her further. She resolutely picked up the oil lamp and stepped inside the small chamber, breathing a sigh of relief when she reached the location where she had hidden the last safe Egyptian God Card seven months prior.

Pressing a tile in, Ishizu quickly released the pressure; allowing for the revelation of a secret compartment, the brick flung forward by tension of small intricate rope knots tied behind it. As the ropes were relatively unexposed to the elements, they were as strong as the day they were tied. Though the original object that rested within it had most certainly been stolen centuries or millennia prior, the compartment still served its purpose. A scarlet satin pouch revealed itself in the lamplight. Ishizu drew it swiftly from its resting place. Pulling the bag open, she gently removed the single Duel Monsters card from concealment. The royal blue accents on the card alone were a testament to its rarity. Her hands trembled as she stashed it in a small pocket of the satchel she carried. The prior memory padded through her mind once again, with more haste amidst the cacophony of her thoughts. She quickly placed the now empty pouch into the compartment, pressed it into the wall with a _click _signaling that it was secure.

She retrieved the lamp, and quickened her pace to the tent to which the lamp belonged. Sneaking in just as she had prior, Ishizu ceased the illumination soon shrouding the room in darkness. Placing the lamp on the table, Ishizu took a glance at the young woman resting her head on the table. Ishizu breathed softly, her breath and heart somewhat heavy as another vision entered her mind. "Perhaps someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me for thrusting you into these events of which you have no knowledge that will ensue." Soon after the whisper left Ishizu's lips, she fled into the night.

* * *

**DH: **Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. On another note, RR247 has a different account with rewrites of her fics under the name **Ataahua**. Read them.


	2. Excavation And Capture

**DH AN: **Back with another chapter of **Knowledge Sought And Knowledge Hunted. **Please enjoy **Chapter One: Excavation And Capture.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Excavation And Capture**

Sunlight poured into a newly excavated chamber. Hieroglyphs and murals of victorious exploits adorned its walls. Several stone tablets lay securely leaned against the wall, having already been examined by careful eyes. With a one-inch paint brush in one hand, a small cloth in the other, and a set of calipers gripped gently in her teeth, Filiron Rylae delicately swept the debris from the crevices of the hieroglyphs carved into the tablet she had laying flat on the stone floor. She smiled; even if all the objects that held monetary value had been removed throughout the millennia, there still remained something of value; the knowledge of a civilization that was simply fascinating to those who pursued it. She closed her green eyes, trying to shake away the fact that she had once again reminded herself of her late father.

She almost irately blew the dust off the tablet, using a dustpan and brush to sweep the debris into the corner. The oil lamp she brought for the task was slowly reducing the amount of light it gave off; there should have been enough oil to illuminate the camber longer. She had only started three hours prior, at sunrise. Shouldn't there have been enough for two hours more? Rising from her kneeling position, she set down the paintbrush and cloth; noting that the light was waning quickly… as if someone were manipulating the knob that controlled the lamp's intensity. The minimal illumination the lamp gave off then ceased entirely.

Filiron barely caught the calipers in her right hand as she felt a chill race up her spine when an unfamiliar masculine voice hauntingly tickled her ear. "Do you know what I seek?"

"N-no." Filiron's voice shook as she fought her body's instinctual reaction to do the same. Her eyes had just begun to adjust to the darkness when soft light from the lamp illuminated the walls; merely enough to show the outline of the chamber's wall tiles. The light bounced as if the lamp were being held by hand. Was he anticipating an answer…did he know the best she could give was an inquiry? She inhaled softly. "What is it that you seek?" Filiron's voice was an almost inaudible whisper.

"I seek knowledge, just as you do." The intruder had set the lamp back on the ground. Filiron's attention was fixed on a hand with long, slender, piano fingers running across the wall before her eyes. She watched those fingers stop on one specific tile, the slight pressure exerted making the tile to recede slightly further into the wall. She watched as those piano fingers left the wall, noting that the tile now had a dimension of depth that the others lacked. "You seem intrigued; remove the compartment and hand it to me." The voice's owner requested calmly; despite clear efforts to hide it, Filiron detected a chilled undertone within the speaker's inflection.

However, she needed no second heeding as she leaned forward to grab the loose section of the wall and pull it loose. Inhaling incredulously, she marveled at the craftsmanship of the section she now held in her hands until its contents caught her attention. "You are after something that has nothing to do with the knowledge that this room holds." She stated, eying the scarlet pouch resting in the wall section she held in her hand before surrendering the object to the open hand on her right.

"Do not think you are completely certain of my intentions." The voice's owner stated tersely.

"W-what are your intentions?" Filiron's body finally shook in accord with her voice.

"I told you prior; I seek knowledge just as you do. Where you and I seem to differ is on the issue of whether the knowledge we obtain should be merely exhibited or applied." Filiron was finally to the point where she needed a face to associate with that voice. She turned and only met a pair of amethyst orbs that froze her in a mesmerizing gaze. His voice struck her from a new angle when he spoke again. "I'll only ask you this once." He stated; voice icily soft. "Where is it?"

"Wh-what is it you ask for?" Filiron inquired shakily.

"The card that was within this pouch, foolish girl." He stated with the same soft voice that had a sharp edge that had not been there before as he held the empty pouch in front of her eyes.

"I swear to you that I found nothing of the sort. I didn't know about that compartment until you revealed it." Filiron stated, doing her best to stare him down. She did not have difficulty keeping eye contact; his gaze kept her from noticing anything else. She never noticed that all the lamplight had now ceased.

"When did you begin excavating this site?" The edge within his voice remained.

"This morning. Why?"

Rather than answering Filiron's inquiry, he continued with another question. "Are you the only one who is perusing this area?"

"Yes." The girl answered.

"There is no one else who had access to this chamber?" He pressed.

"Not that I am aware of." Filiron whispered. "What does it matter to you?"

"Your questions and lack of compliance bother me greatly." He growled as he placed both his hands roughly on her shoulders, forcefully yanking Filiron toward the doorway. He stepped back onto the steps that led into the chamber, dragging Filiron with him.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Filiron asked, her boots dragging along the floor, providing difficulty for her now kidnapper.

"Move your feet!" He ordered tersely. He whispered his next phrase into Filiron's ear. "As for your question, you are going to take me back to your tent. I do not entirely trust what you have told me." They reached the doorway, which was wider than the stairway. It was the final portion that was concealed in shadows before reaching the outside. Filiron closed her eyes, feeling him pace behind her. "Now, step out into the light."

* * *

**DH: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but we've had this section ready for a while. Please Review.


	3. Excavation And Capture Pt II

**RR AN:** Another update, and I'm giving the credit to TDH for writing this chapter of **Knowledge**** Sought ****And**** Knowledge ****Hunted**. I hope you enjoy **Chapter ****Two:****Excavation ****And**** Capture**** Pt.****II.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Excavation And Capture Pt. II**

Filiron heaved a sigh before closing her eyes. She heard the unmistakable ticking of an analog watch on her left. From that, she assumed her captor was right-handed. She opened her eyes again. Inhaling through her nose, she smelled the subtle aroma of cinnamon amidst the alluring scent of the desert sands. She walked to her tent, slightly nerved as a set of footsteps echoed her own. The sound of sand shifting underneath her boots was usually comforting. This time however, it filled her with uncertainty. Reaching the tent, she pulled open the right flap, stepping to the side to allow her… guest to enter first. She resisted getting caught in his stare once more.

He did not take the offer. "I'm quite certain that 'Ladies first' applies here." His tone was tart as he pushed her forward, holding the tent flap open. Filiron huffed lightly, sidestepping into the tent. With a resigned sigh, she sat down on the cot that was untouched the night prior. The sheets were tucked into the cot snugly. She set her hands on the mattress to steady herself. She looked to her right, equally frightened and awed by the man who stared right back at her with piercing amethyst eyes.

But she no longer noticed his eyes alone. Platinum blond hair rested on his shoulders, accenting his bronze skin; both of these features brought out the hue of his eyes. His attire consisted of a loose-fitting dark blue shirt, complementing black cargo pants, and a pair of black leather shoes. Filiron raised an eyebrow at the amount of jewelry he wore consisting of a gold choker, two gold bands on each arm, and one gold earring, designed as a sphere which then dripped to a point, hanging from each ear. She was aware that jewelry was not uncommon for males in this area. She then noticed the gold-colored conservative wristwatch with a black face showing the Roman numerals for three, six, nine, and twelve, secured around his left wrist.

"Are you uncomfortable with that dark clothing on?" She asked tentatively.

"I am quite content, thank you." His answer was terse, yet lacked any perceivable animosity. "You know the climate of this area well, seeing as you are wearing a white shirt and have taken precautions to prevent your ears and neck from burning." His tone was lined with mild amusement as he took three steps over to seat himself in the chair near the desk. He observed the girl's failed attempts at translating the tablet propped on his left with a small frown. "You seem far too young to be an archaeologist."

"How does that concern you?" She retorted calmly.

"It concerns me," He began, noticing one line of writing that did not match the others; "because you are clearly overwhelmed."

"I am not overwhelmed. What makes you think this tires me beyond what I can handle?" Filiron quipped.

"It is indicated by your numerous failed attempts to translate these simple tablets." He smirked, nerving Filiron more than anything else that she had experienced within this encounter.

"What makes you think these are simple?" Filiron inquired through gritted teeth.

"Even I can easily translate them." The blond supplied.

"Just who are you?"

"I will simply say that I am someone who has an objective and also that I will allow nothing to stop me." He smirked again, eying her curiously. He rose from his seat, reaching for an object on his left side from behind with his right hand. He stepped toward the cot, stopping to loom over her. "And I will also say that I am capable of many things." He slowly drew a golden rod that bore an engraved Eye of Horus enclosed by two sharp edges that Filiron could not help compare to bat wings.

"That…where did you get that?" Filiron breathed, shuddering as her captor chuckled darkly. "Th-the Millennium Items have been lost for…millennia…"

"Firstly, I must commend you on the excellent choice of words." His smirk never faded as he traced the girl's jaw line softly with the left wing of the rod and watched her face grow ashen. "Secondly, this item has been in my family for generations." His voice dropped to a whisper with his next phrase. "What would impress me further is if you knew what this allows me to do."

"I-I have no idea; e-en-enlighten me." Her voice shook uncontrollably. She really did not know and would rather have it explained than experience whatever it was that the object held by the man in front of her could do.

"This is the Millennium Rod, an object that allows whoever is fortunate enough to wield it to bend wills and minds to do anything asked of them." When Filiron did not speak, he continued. "Which means that I have no reason to question you further; I can gain the information that I seek without wasting any more of your time or mine."

Filiron quickly weighed the only options she had. She could either stay and let her captor worm his way into the innermost recesses of her subconscious, or attempt to escape and still face the same outcome. She hung her head in defeat, ignoring the hair that fell into her face. "Do whatever you want with me." Her voice bore traces of that same defeat as well.

"Pity…" He drawled lightly. "I was hoping for a challenge." The eerie whisper returned, uneasily worming up Filiron's spine as he gently tucked a strand of the girl's red-auburn hair behind her ear. "Look at me." He ordered softly, gently stroking her cheek once. When the girl did not respond, he stood and turned from her. "The mind is something that must be protected." His tone was blunt as he slipped the Rod onto his belt. "It is one's last defense, the last place that is truly their own; something that must be defended with every ounce of strength they possess." He glanced at her from the corner of his right eye. "To see someone willingly surrender that as you have…is truly a sign of defeat." Looking back at the desk, he turned to face her, looking at the floor rather than her slack form. "From what little I know of you; you do not seem like one who accepts defeat of any sort willingly."

"Giving up has never been an option." Filiron stated softly.

"If it has never been an option before; what is it about this instance that leads you to give up now?" His icy voice challenged. "You took this occupation, fully aware that you would run the risk of running yourself ragged, be in over your head."

"You know nothing." Filiron hissed vehemently, going rigid.

Ignoring her comment, he spied a sepia toned photograph in a faux brick patterned frame on the small collapsible dresser at the foot of the bed. The picture was of two people standing outside a tent, a man and the same girl that was on the bed. The subjects of the photograph were smiling, holding a stone tablet between them. He took the framed picture and stepped back in front of her. He pointed to the male in the photograph. "Boyfriend?" He asked tersely.

"No." Filiron stated softly.

"Brother?" He suggested

"No." Her voice came out softer.

"A mere acquaintance then?"

"No."

"Then tell me who this man is; it is rather obvious that he was the inspiration for your occupation." He leaned over to place the picture on the desk.

"Why do you ask me?" Filiron tensed slightly. "You implied that asking questions was an unnecessary waste of your time." Her words were tart as she warily eyed the item on his belt. "You could easily find the answers you seek."

"Are you implying I am ignorant?" He quipped dangerously, looming over her once more. His voice was softer with his next statement, but the dangerous edge remained. "I am entirely aware of the ease with which I could obtain the answer to my question."

"A picture can tell you nothing." Filiron stated firmly.

"You are telling me something right now." He murmured. "The picture is merely a method of obtaining that from you." His voice was icily soft once more. "I'll ask you this only once more." Filiron's breath hitched as she heard him softly exhale. "Who is opposite you in this picture?"

"My father." She muttered, defeat fully possessing her tone.

He stepped aside to glance at the picture and then back at the girl on the bed. The male subject and the girl on the bed certainly shared enough traits that her statement seemed accurate. "He looks rather young."

"He was starting to get gray hair." Filiron stated, reminiscent regret lingering after she spoke.

"You said 'was'. Did something happen?" His tone was laced with unmasked intrigue, and inevitable sympathy.

"There was an… an accident two months ago." Her voice was a whisper. "He was rushed to a hospital in Luxor and never returned."

Her captor seemed stricken speechless. He blinked twice. "My condolences." He murmured.

"I don't need your condolences." She murmured hotly.

"That does not make me want to rescind them." He stated icily. "Most who lose one who is as close to them as your father is to you, simply implied from this photograph, would accept any sympathy offered." He sighed softly, intrigue heavily present in his next phrase. "Why is it that you so quickly refuse it?"

"I have simply accepted that I cannot grieve any longer." Defeat lined her voice once more. "I have no reason to." Emerald hesitantly met amethyst. "Why are you taking such an interest in this?"

"It returns back to what I told you about the mind being one's last sanctuary." He stated, turning away from her once more before speaking again. "No one should see all aspects of another's life, even if they have the means to do so. Why I am so interested in what led you to your current circumstances is simple."

"What is so simple about playing twenty questions?"

"The number of questions is irrelevant." He murmured. "To finally answer your inquiry of why I am so interested in these circumstances, I'd rather know things of that nature from _you_, rather than from your mind while I seek the answers that I desire. Knowing the details of matters as this makes the search easier."

"You are meandering around the accomplishment of your objective; what you are doing now seems to go against what you said about allowing nothing to stop you." Filiron huffed softly. "Why are you putting yourself in the way of your own objectives?"

"My methods are my own." He stated icily as he faced the girl, his tone and mannerisms returning to those of apathy and distaste. "And those methods are of no concern to you."

"You speak as if I wish to know your methods." Filiron quipped swiftly. "I just request for you to do what you must and leave me be."

"I cannot simply leave you be," He began as he surveyed her, eyes sweeping across every inch of her now stunned visage. "For you know far too much, my dear." His voice was calm and soft, but the ice still remained, frozen within his tone.

"But I-I know nothing about you…" Filiron replied swiftly.

"You know what I am after at a basic level and despite my lack of specificity, it still stands that you know that I am after something that may have been at this site." As an afterthought, he added. "In addition, you could very well describe me to a sketch artist."

"Would you care to test that theory?" The phrase floated in the air.

"It is not a matter of theory." He objected, "Rather, it is merely an insurance of sorts." He laughed softly, each laugh lightly staccato. His facial expression then soured as the laughter abruptly ceased. "I suppose just taking you without warning would not be wise. Your colleagues would be missing you." He began to pace, speaking more to himself than to the girl sitting on the bed. "And I'd rather not have a manhunt breathing down my neck, even if I've hidden so well that any attempt to find my location would be futile." He almost failed to notice that the girl had stood and was calmly pacing towards the tent flaps. He grabbed her by the arm. "Just where do you think you're going?"

She turned, narrowing her eyes. "It appears you are in a catch-22 if I continue to be unwilling to cooperate." She pushed aside the tent flap with her free arm. "I can be of assistance to you if you simply pay attention." Attempting to hook the flap into place so that the tent would stay open, she glowered after several single-handed tries brought no success.

Still having one hand gripping her arm, he deftly twisted in front of her. Releasing his grip on her arm, he expertly hooked the flap into place. He blocked the entry. "I'm listening."

* * *

**RR: **As always, reviews are appreciated, and we hope you enjoyed the reading!


End file.
